WaT Let It Snow
by Mariel3
Summary: A happier Christmas story...JS, of course...


This is dedicated to Katerina and Sarah, because their suggestion I try something a little happier is why it got written! I'm not sure I was totally successful, but at least I tried, right?! Thanks also to D, who was the first to send in a song suggestion. I latched onto it immediately, and this is what I came up with. Malinche, _Fairytale of NY_ was so sad! I could only feel the angst in that song. Millie, your suggestion has wonderful possibilities...and Kats, _ISMKSC _would make a great future fic! And _Silent Night_ would be nice too - though the virgin part might get a little tricky g> If there's time, and inspiration hits, I just might get another written - if not, there's always NEXT Christmas, right? Hope you enjoy.

Merry Christmas, everyone!

* * *

Let It Snow  
By: Mariel

Snow had been falling for the past three days. Covered in a blanket of white, the city looked cleaner, gentler, more relaxed than she could ever remember. Christmas was approaching, and in spite of the crowded sidewalks and busy stores, people seemed more ready to feel patience, more ready to smile. Heading home from work, Samantha Spade paused at a crosswalk and looked around. Even the air seemed quieter, the noise of traffic muffled by the clouds of heavy white flakes falling from the sky. Smiling up into the night, she moved the bag of groceries she carried to her other arm and waited for the light to turn green.

She reached her apartment after only a few minutes' walk. A sudden cold gust of wind swirled snow around her as she opened the building's front door, sending a spray of snow into the foyer as she entered. Stomping her feet to loosen the snow caught in the treads of her boots, she walked towards the stairs. She could feel tension slip away the closer to home she got.

By the time she reached her apartment, she felt only anticipation.

She unlocked the door and entered, smoothly placing her groceries on the hall table before sliding off her coat. Shaking the wet from it, she hung it on the coat tree, slid off her boots and padded softly into her darkened livingroom. Just inside the doorway, she stopped and smiled softly.

Jack was already there.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

He'd got wood from God only knew where and lit a fire. The glow from it and two thick candles burning on the mantle were the only sources of light in the room.

"Are you sure the chimney will let you do that?" she asked softly as she walked across the room.

"I think so. There's no smoke in here, so at least we know the draft is okay."

Jack sat on her sofa, one arm thrown along the back. He looked relaxed and comfortable.

And at home.

She went to stand in front of the fireplace and stretched her hands towards the warmth radiating from the fire's flames. Conscious of his gaze, she resisted the urge to go to him, and instead murmured, "It's beautiful."

He watched her movements from the sofa, his eyes glittering. "Yes, it is," he said, his eyes never leaving her.

"It's still snowing," she told him, turning her head to look towards the window. "The weather says we'll get another foot or so before it stops. If the wind they're predicting starts, we'll have a real blizzard out there."

Reminded of that prediction, a gust of wind-driven snow rattled against the window. Samantha shivered in response. "I'm glad we don't have to go out again any time soon," she murmured, her heart content.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I've bought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

Turning her back to the fire, she finally regarded him fully. Unable to resist any longer, she took the few steps it took to reach him and sat down. "I forgot to say hello properly," she said. Leaning against him, she kissed him softly in greeting.

Pulling back, she looked at him, her eyes dark and warm. She whispered a soft, "Hello," before leaning in to gently touch his lips again. She rested the weight of her body against his and sighed, happy for the warmth and comfort she felt just being with him.

He moved his mouth against hers, savouring each second. "I thought you'd take longer," he said, exhaling contentedly.

"I was lucky," she said, as she slowly eased away from him to sit on the edge of the sofa. Not wanting to lose all contact, she placed a hand on his chest. His shirt felt smooth and warm, and she wondered at how such a simple touch could fill her heart so. "The subway wasn't busy and the grocery store was almost empty. I think people are happy to stay inside tonight," she explained, her fingers caressing him gently.

"You could have asked me to get what you needed on my way here."

"I know. But I liked going."

She had, too. There was something heart-warming about going out to pick up a few things she knew were just for her and him. She glanced to her left. "Now I'd better start getting everything ready," she said.

Jack followed her gaze towards the bare Christmas tree set in the corner of the room. It was deep green and its scent filled the air. "I like it just the way it is," he commented.

"Don't be silly. No tree is complete without freshly strung popcorn, lights, and Christmas balls. Give us an hour, and it'll be perfect."

He smiled. "Whatever you say."

_When we finally kiss goodnight  
How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm_

The tree was finished. The popcorn they had strung was draped from branch to branch.; coloured Christmas balls glittered in the glow of multi-coloured lights. Samantha stood back to enjoy the fruits of their labour. Turning, she smiled. "It's perfect. Just like I said it would be."

Jack moved to stand behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her up against him. He was content. The feeling surprised him, made him question what he'd been doing so wrong that he'd never felt quite this way before.

Samantha clasped her hands around the arms encircling her and leaned back. "See? It was worth the effort, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think you're right," he admitted.

She nodded in satisfaction. "Some things are worth the extra effort," she said.

Jack nodded, then slowly turned her to face him. "Like you?" he asked.

Samantha smiled and slid her arms around his neck. "Like us," she said.

_The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still goodbying  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_

They lay together, tangled in sheets and covers. They'd made love slowly, then lain together contentedly. After a while, she began counting the minutes until he would say he had to go.

Blowing snow brushed against the bedroom windows, reminding them of the cold outside.

"Don't leave," she finally murmured, her arm tightening around him.

"I don't want to," he said, his voice gruff. "But..."

They had agreed to it long ago. As soon as they'd resumed their affair, in fact. No overnight stays. She had her place, he had his. They left work at different times, shopped in different malls, and called each other only on their cell phones. His marriage, now over and the divorce final, had been only one of their stumbling blocks. Their work situation remained unchanged - he was still her boss, and their relationship was still against the rules. Problem was, just as before, they were happy where they were, doing what they were doing.

And they wanted to do it together.

So they were more careful than before, treasured their time together more, and knew that at some point in the future, they would have to change something.

But not yet.

But it was snowing outside, the wind was blowing, and this was almost Christmas.

"Maybe just this once-"

They both stopped, smiling that they'd said the same thing at the same time.

He tightened his hold on her and kissed her on the top of her head, "After all, if it takes us any longer to say good-bye, it'll be morning, anyway."

She smiled, her heart filling with the love she felt for him. "That's it. You can't leave - I don't think I'm finished saying goodbye yet! But do you mind if I roll over? I think I need a little nap. We can finish saying goodbye after that, okay?"

"Hmmm...." he said, his voice rumbling in his chest and tickling her ear. "I think I could let you do that." He released her and she turned over onto her side to face the edge of the bed. Readjusting himself so that his arm wrapped around her waist, he spooned himself against her. "I'm sure you won't mind if I take a short nap, too? I'll finish saying my goodbyes after that, too. Maybe over breakfast."

"Fair's fair," she murmured, twining her fingers with his. With a contented sigh, she closed her eyes, his warmth protecting her from the winter's cold.

Fresh snow whipped against the window, pushed along by the strong winter's wind. It was the last sound they heard before falling gently asleep.

In the livingroom, the fire glowed brightly.

End  
Let It Snow  
What'dya think? Too smaltzy?


End file.
